Trouble in Lyoko
by Supernatural-Psych
Summary: Something really strange is going on in Lyoko, X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked in awhile,but then something really weird happens, and something is wrong with Jeremy's computer. Is it X.A.N.A.? Or something worse? CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Stuck

I'm StarFireStarBolt, now I would like to ask you to please be easy on me with reviews, this is my first Code: Lyoko story so if you don't like it just tell me and no flames please!! Also if mess up with spelling or something isn't right let me know. Oh and if there is around writing, that is a person's thoughts. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: Stuck  
  
It had been a normal day to 4 students at school, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd. But when they went to computer science, everything went wrong. A computer containing chemicals was taken over by X.A.N.A. It was dropping chemicals, which were unstable all over the floor. But after 10 minutes it stopped for some reason.  
  
The bell rang, signaling that the final class of the day was over. Jeremy, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, walked out and headed for their room, Jeremy wanted to make sure that Aelita was doing ok and X.A.N.A wasn't causing any trouble for her. On the way, they talked about what happened at class.  
  
"I wonder what caused it, what do you think Odd?" said Jeremy.  
  
"I got no clue, but we'll find out soon."  
  
"What do you want to bet it was X.A.N.A. who caused it?" Ulrich spoke up.  
  
Jeremy sat at his desk and loaded the program up, Aelita appeared on the screen, looking flustered.  
  
"Jeremy, I've been trying to reach you for hours! X.A.N.A. is trying something again."  
  
"Sorry Aelita, class ran late, anyway, what's X.A.N.A. up to?" Jeremy said.  
  
"5 crabs are guarding an activated tower, can you send Yumi, Odd or Ulrich?"  
  
"Don't worry Aelita, help is on the way!!"  
  
Jeremy turned off his laptop. Everyone ran out and headed for the sewers, grabbed skateboards, and scooters and raced to their secret hideout. Jeremy sat down and said  
  
"I have the coordinates of where Aelita and the tower are, get ready you guys."  
  
Yumi, Ulrich and Odd stepped into the chambers.  
  
"Scanner, Yumi! Scanner Ulrich! Scanner Odd! Virtualization!!" said Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy thought the virtualization went fine, but something was wrong with Yumi's and Odd's virtualization. X.A.N.A. had copied himself and put himself into Jeremy's computer and the computer science lab at their school.  
  
In Lyoko.....  
  
Ulrich and Odd fell into Lyoko with a grunt. But it took a second more for Yumi to come in. She finally landed in the virtual world. Instantly, she put a hand up to her head and groaned. Ulrich walked over.  
  
"Yumi? Are you ok?"  
  
"I..I don't know Ulrich, I just feel weak, and my head hurts."  
  
"That doesn't sound good. We should contact Jeremy to have you go back." Ulrich was concerned for his friend.  
  
"No, I'll be fine, I can fight." Yumi shook her head.  
  
Suddenly Odd pointed to a rock and said "There's Aelita!"  
  
They swiftly ran over to her, keeping out of the sight of the crabs.  
  
She looked gratefully at them and said "Thank you for coming."  
  
Odd smiled and said "Sure Aelita!"  
  
Ulrich pulled out his saber, and Yumi pulled out her fan.  
  
"Odd," Yumi looked at him sternly, "Ulrich and I are going to distract the crabs and destroy them so Aelita can get to the tower, I want you to go with Aelita in case a crab slips past us, and if one does, destroy it as soon as you see it. You got that?"  
  
Odd nodded. "Sure." But then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed.  
  
Yumi caught him.  
  
"Odd! Are you ok?"  
  
Odd stood back up and said  
  
"I'm fine, just tired. I'll be ok. You guys go ahead and destroy the monsters."  
  
Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other.  
  
"Ok Odd, if you say you feel fine." Said Ulrich.  
  
Ulrich and Yumi creeped around the rock they were hiding behind and snuck behind a crab. Ulrich raised his saber, jumped swung his weapon at it.  
  
"HEEYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"  
  
The blade went straight through the middle of X.A.N.A.'s sign. The crab blew up, causing the others to look that way, and start running towards Yumi and Ulrich. One fired a beam, hitting Yumi.  
  
From our world, Jeremy was on the edge of his seat, and said  
  
"Careful Yumi! You only have 70 life points!"  
  
Yumi jumped, threw her fan and said  
  
"I know Jeremy, I'll be fine, just concentrate on making sure that Odd gets Aelita to the tower safely!"  
  
Aelita started running towards the tower, with Odd following swiftly behind. They panted when they reached the tower.  
  
"Finally." Odd said.  
  
Aelita started walking over to the tower, but Odd grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hold up Aelita, let me check if anything else is hiding by the tower." Odd let go of her and started walking over, all of a sudden he banged into a invisible electric wall.  
  
Aelita ran over to him.  
  
"ODD!!" she pulled him away from the wall. He fell down, unconscious.  
  
In our world, Jeremy yelled "NOOOOO!!!"  
  
"YUMI! ULRICH! JEREMY!! Odd's hurt!!"  
  
Yumi caught her fan as it flew back to her, she shouted over her shoulder  
  
"ULRICH! CAN YOU DESTROY THE REST OF THEM!?!??"  
  
Ulrich swung his saber around, and nodded.  
  
Yumi ran towards Odd and Aelita, and said  
  
"Aelita, deactivate the tower! I'll take care of Odd." She picked him up.  
  
Aelita shook her head.  
  
"I can't. There's an invisible electric wall surrounding it."  
  
Yumi handed Odd to Aelita and said "Hold on a second."  
  
She walked up slowly to about 5 feet away from the wall, she whipped out her fan and then she took it and threw it. A hole opened where the fan went.  
  
"That's it! Aelita, leave Odd there and come here. Be ready to run!"  
  
Aelita gently set down Odd and ran over to Yumi. "What is it?"  
  
Yumi turned to her and said "I'm going to throw my fan at the bottom of the shield, as soon as you see an opening, run for it. You ready?"  
  
Aelita solemnly nodded.  
  
"Now get as close as you can to the shield without touching it." Instructed Yumi.  
  
Aelita got real close and got ready to sprint for the tower. Yumi unfolded her fan and whispered "Don't fail me now." She then took it and threw it as hard as she could.  
  
"HEYAAAA!!!!"  
  
The hole opened like Yumi planned, and Aelita made it in. Yumi sighed with relief, she caught her fan, which was flying towards her, then ran over to Odd. Yumi knelt down beside him.  
  
"Jeremy, how many life points does Odd have?" said Yumi.  
  
"20, and increasingly dropping! We need to get him out of there. Where's Aelita?" responded Jeremy  
  
"She's deactivating the tower." Said Ulrich.  
  
Aelita made it into the tower, and stepped on to the platform, the lights shone, and she began to float to the next platform, the lights shone again, she touched the screen with her palm. It read "Code: Lyoko" They did it, the tower had been deactivated.  
  
Jeremy pressed a keyboard button and said "Return to the past, now!" They went to the past, but only Ulrich and Jeremy were there. Jeremy and Ulrich looked around. "Yumi? Odd?" they called out. All of a sudden, Jeremy thought of something.  
  
"Come on Ulrich!!"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'll explain later, just come on!!"  
  
In Lyoko....  
  
Yumi watched as Ulrich disappeared. Then waited, and waited, and waited! But she would not materialize! Neither would Odd!  
  
"Yumi, I don't understand, why has only Ulrich materialized?" said Aelita.  
  
"I don't know Aelita!" Yumi had a bewildered look on her face.  
  
Aelita put a hand on her friend's shoulder "We should call Jeremy, and ask him if he knows what happened."  
  
"Ok, I'll call him, can you take Odd to somewhere safe?"  
  
"Of course." Aelita picked up Odd and started to walk off.  
  
Yumi stood still and tried to calm down and contact Jeremy.  
  
"Jeremy? Jeremy?" He didn't answer, because he wasn't there.  
  
"Jeremy? JEREMY!! NO!!!"  
  
Yumi fell to her knees, and tears streamed down her cheeks. It was over, they would never see their parents again. There they were in Lyoko. They had no hope, they were stuck.  
  
Hey dudes and dudettes!! So how did you like the beginning of "Trouble in Lyoko?" Was it good? Bad?? R&R 


	2. He is in control

HEAR YEE HEAR YEE!!!! THE SECOND CHAPTER OF TROUBLE IN LYOKO IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, SO SIT BACK AND ENJOY THE SHOW, I MEAN, WRITING, I MEAN, JUST ENJOY IT!!!

Aelita went on till she found a deactivated tower. She walked in still carrying Odd. She walked through the tower wall to the plat form and she gently set Odd down, and knelt down.

"Odd? Odd please wake up. If you die trying to protect me, I could never forgive myself."

But he didn't move. His eyes were practically glued shut.

"Odd? Please, Odd, wake u...." she then heard a voice faintly calling her. It was Yumi.

"Aelita? Aelita?" she called.

"I am in here Yumi. In the tower."

Seconds later Aelita saw Yumi coming towards her.

Aelita could tell by looking at her that Yumi had been crying. Aelita stood up.

"Is he doing any better?" Yumi asked.

Aelita looked sadly at him, and then back at Yumi. "I'm afraid not, I've tried waking him up, but he won't."

Yumi's eyes began to tear up again. She couldn't help herself, her best friend was hurt and there was nothing she could do. Aelita put a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"I am sure he will be fine. You do not need to worry. I'm going to go outside and walk around, why don't you stay here in the tower with Odd and wait for Jeremy."

Yumi reluctantly agreed. Aelita wrapped her arms around Yumi into a hug. Aelita walked in out of the tower. As Yumi saw Aelita vanish, she sat down next to her friend.

Yumi stayed with Odd and meditated. About 5 minutes later, a voice called out to Aelita,

"Aelita, Aelita are you there?"

She quickly stood up and said "Jeremy, Jeremy, I'm here!!"

Back in our world....

Aelita suddenly appeared on the screen of Jeremy's computer. "Jeremy? Are you there?"

"Good to see you Aelita. Listen, are Odd and Yumi still in Lyoko?"

"Yes they are, they are staying in a tower with me until Odd wakes up, and we can find out a way to bring back to your world, um, Earth?"

"What's wrong with him, Aelita?" Ulrich leaned in to the computer.

"He got hurt trying to keep me safe, I was heading towards the tower, but he told me to wait, for him to check around it to make sure it would be safe for me. But there was some kind of electric force field, which he got electrocuted by. So that is how he got how he is."

"Woh..." Jeremy and Ulrich stared at the screen.

"Can you hold on a minute? I need to get Yumi." Said Aelita

"Sure, you go get her, I need to ask her something." said Ulrich.

Aelita ran back to the tower and walked through the wall of it and said "Yumi, come quick, I've contacted Jeremy and Ulrich!"

Yumi looked happy for a second then looked back at Odd, then back at Aelita and said

"But what about Odd?"

"He'll be safe here." Aelita said reassuringly.

Yumi looked at Odd, then up at her friend. "Alright, but why do we have to go outside to talk to Jeremy?"

Aelita looked a little worried. "There is some kind of force field around it, communication can not go through it."

Yumi smiled a little, "That's kinda what it's like with Odd and TV, once he turns it on, you just can't get to him." She laughed lightly.

Aelita smiled at Yumi's memory. "Come, we must speak with Jeremy and Ulrich."

Yumi nodded.

Once outside, Aelita spoke to the two boys.

"Ok Jeremy, we are both here."

"Ok Aelita, I think I know what happened with Odd, and Yumi's virtualization. X.A.N.A copied himself and placed himself inside their scanners." Jeremy tapped constantly at his keyboard. "It didn't work as powerful on Odd's then Yumi's, so that's where the invisible electric wall comes in, he had to get rid of Odd for awhile."

Yumi looked confused. "I don't get it, why didn't he just put himself in Ulrich's scanner too?"

Jeremy typed at his computer keyboard, "X.A.N.A. used too much of his power in you and

Odd's scanners, he didn't have enough power to put himself into Ulrich's."

Yumi still looked confused but she said "Ok."

Jeremy typed for another second then gasped, "Oh no..."

Aelita looked at Yumi "What is it Jeremy?"

Jeremy put his hands to his head, and he shook it.

Ulrich looked at his friend who had his eyes closed. "What's the matter Jeremy?"

Jeremy slowly brought his head up. Ulrich could see tears in his eyes.

"If, if Odd or Yumi lose all their life points, they'll, they'll come in through the scanners but be, they'll be...."

"Be what Jeremy?" Ulrich turned Jeremy to him.

"Dead." The word hit Ulrich like a bucket of ice water. It just stopped his thoughts, all but one.

"Yumi..."

Yumi gasped and put a hand up to her mouth.

Aelita bit her lip slightly then said "Alright then. We must keep them away from any monsters as often as possible. Jeremy, calm down and tell me how many life points does Odd have?"

"Only 10, if he gets hit by any monster, he'll be..." Jeremy swallowed hard. "Gone forever."

Ulrich looked at his watch and said. "Jeremy, you're probably gonna think this is a bad time, but we need to get to school, if all four of us, or just you, Yumi and Odd are missing,

They might get suspicious."

Jeremy sighed. "Yes I know. Look guys, really hate to leave you hanging, but Ulrich and I really need to get back to school."

Yumi nodded to herself. "Yes Jeremy, go ahead."

Jeremy took the ear piece out of his ear and stood up. Ulrich handed him his book bag, and patted his shoulder. Jeremy looked gratefully at his friend, they slowly walked to the elevator and went up to the top. When they were walking on the bridge, Jeremy said to Ulrich "I hope they'll be ok."

Back in Lyoko....

Yumi was trying to adjust to the fact that if she lost her life points, she would be dead.

Aelita walked up to her nervous friend, and said

"It's ok, you'll be fine. Jeremy will figure out what to do, he is in control, not X.A.N.A."

Will Odd and Yumi be stuck in Lyoko forever? Or will they be hit by monsters and come through the scanners dead?


End file.
